


Secrets Out

by maria_soederberg



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Fiona has a huge secret, she hides from everyone, but especially Adrian. She is afraid to lose him when he finds out who she really is. Does their love have a chance or are Adrian and Fiona just not meant for each other?





	Secrets Out

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Fiona Devita
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

Fiona knew the whole time that she is not completely human and that there is more to her. That she finds out what she is by meeting someone else, she hasn’t expected at all.

It started out to be a normal meeting with a client of Adrian, it ended differently. But how can she tell Adrian what she is? She never knew much about those mythical creatures, but she knows that vampires and what she is, are enemies. Will Adrian leave her when he finds out what she is?

She tries to act as normal as possible but unfortunately, Adrian feels that something is wrong. He sees her distancing herself from him, pushing him away when he wants to kiss her. And her normal optimistic and bubbly personality is gone as well.

One time, Adrian has enough and is obliged to find out what she is doing whenever she goes out and dodges his questions about her behaviour. He follows her into the woods where she meets someone. First, Adrian can’t make out who it is but then he remembers the face. That is Mr Jones, one of his clients.

Adrian heart aches... He thinks Mr Jones is a handsome man, he is very attractive sometimes he thinks that even Fiona could fall for a man like Mr Jones.

“Sullivan, I can’t do that,” Fiona tells Mr Jones.

Adrian sighs at the name Sullivan. They are even on the first name basis.

“You didn’t come alone?” Sullivan says.

Fiona narrows her eyes. “I did.” She looks around and then she sees Adrian coming out of the shadows. Her eyes widen but before she can walk towards Adrian, he takes a step back and disappears in the shadows.

“Sullivan, I am sorry, but I can’t be what you want me to be. I love Adrian.”

Sullivan nods. “The bond towards you is still strong, and the bond to me too. In order to stop it, you gave to be turned.”

Fiona nods and hugs Sullivan. “I am very sorry. But Adrian is the one for me.”

“Then get him before he disappears from your life,” Sullivan says.

When she comes back into their apartment, she sees Adrian packing. “Adrian wait let me explain please.” she walks over to her, but Adrian pushes her hand away.

What is there to explain? You meet with another man, and you are on a first-name basis.”

“Because I am a mate of a werewolf. I am his mate. When he bites me, I’ll turn into the enemy of you! How could you still love me? I mean I am that creature that you vampires hate the most.” Fiona starts to sob.

Adrian stops packing and looks up into her brown eyes. “You are what?”

“A mate. That is like a soulmate. I have the soul of some werewolf that lived years before, even during the time of your clan leaders. I saw your visions because I got the memory of the werewolf that was with you. And I could become that person. But the emphasis is on could.” Fiona turns away and walks over to the sofa and sits down.

Adrian walks over to her and sits down. “But he hasn’t bitten you yet?”

“Of course not. Adrian, I love you and I rather be a vampire than a werewolf. In order to stop the bond, we have, I mean Sullivan and me, I have to be changed into a vampire, and you know how dangerous that process is.” Fiona looks at Adrian. “The Council has to accept me as a part of you, all of them otherwise I am clanless. Then the first six hours I could turn into a feral during the process of turning. And I am so afraid, Adrian. Afraid of losing you because I am a werewolf in a human body or losing you because I turn feral.”

Adrian takes her and pushes her onto his lap and then holds her close in his arms. “I love you, Fiona. I love you the way you are, werewolf or not. But in order to stop that bond, we have to take the risk and turn you. Because I can’t live with the idea of you being the mate of a werewolf. Speaking of that, I didn’t know Mr Jones is a werewolf.”

“He is, and I felt it when he entered the office.” Fiona cuddles on his chest.

“We turn you, okay? We speak to the council tomorrow and then we’ll see.”

“But I want to be on your clan, Adrian.” Fiona wishes.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Adrian kisses her head.

 

The next day the meeting with the council is there. Adrian is holding Fiona in his arms, standing in front of The Baron, Jax Matsuo, Kamilah Sayeed, Priya Lacroix and Lester Castellanos.

“Alright, so she is a werewolf, and now you want us to decide to turn her into a vampire because of what?” The Baron snarls.

But before Adrian says something Priya interrupts. “I say she can be turned. I mean she would be an enemy of us if we wouldn’t turn her. And I know werewolves don’t give up fast.”

Adrian nods to Priya.

“I, of course, say yes to this too.” Jax smiles at Fiona who smiles thankfully back.

“And me too.” Kamilah nods.

“Well, Priya had a good argument. If she won’t be turned, she would be our enemy. So, I also say she can be turned and welcomed into your clan, Adrian.”

“Thank you, Lester,” Adrian says.

The Baron groans. “Fine, because everyone is for it. Go for it and turn her.” The Baron says and then stands up and leaves.

“Next I decide for him to leave the council,” Priya says and stands up too and leave.

Jax stands up and hugs Fiona. “I hope I see you later as a vampire and not as feral.” He kisses her forehead and leaves together with Lester and Kamilah.

“Are you ready?” Adrian turns to Fiona who nods at him.

Adrian bites himself and holds the wrist to her, Fiona takes a deep breath and drinks his blood. When she stopped Adrian walks her over to a catacomb. “Alright, I am sorry I have to lay you in here, but it’s better for you.”

Fiona nods and lays inside. “I’ll be back in exactly six hours,” Adrian says and kisses her one last time, before closing the comb. Now all he can do is wait.

 

Six hours later, Adrian walks downstairs being apprehensive about the outcome of his action. He is afraid six hours ago it was the last time, seeing Fiona...

He walks over to the comb and opens it. And at the look at Fiona, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank god.”

Fiona smiles at him and hugs him with new strength.

“Fiona, you don’t have to hug me so tight, you have new strength.”

Fiona releases him. “Sorry. But I am just so happy.”

Adrian smiles and strokes her cheek. “I am too. And now let us get you something to drink and meet with Jax and Kamilah. I am sure they want to know it too.”

Fiona nods and Adrian takes her hand; together they go and meet Kamilah and Jax who are extremely happy to see her alive not as a feral but a vampire.

For the future, Adrian and Fiona find out more about her strength and special feature she has. And the bond to Sullivan disappeared the moment she got turned. Now the future with Adrian can start, an endless future.


End file.
